This invention relates to a method and an associated apparatus for use in treating biologically active points on a patient's skin.
It is well established in the fields of acupuncture, reflexology, and applied kinesiology that the body has so called biologically active points which can be treated, for example, with needles or with the application of pressure, to relieve tensions and normalize the functioning of internal organs and muscles. The locations of these treatment points, for example, on so called meridians, are well established and fixed.
The condition of a patient's internal organs and musculature can also be diagnosed to some extent by testing temperature and electrical skin resistance at the same biologically active points on the skin. Probes for sensing temperature and skin resistance are well known.